Kyle xy season four fanfiction
by Howarand
Summary: start where the show left off. Please support tete xoxo guys. she work hard on this fantic


**So guys, this not my Story. This is tete_xoxo. She doesn't post stories here. she used wattpad. So I ask her If I could share it with you guys. It's really great Story. So Please I want most of you to comment and give her love to continued because I want her to continue two.**

 **Every two review. I will update. So if you want to read more. Just comments. I love you guys. Kyle xy will stay with us forever.**

...

...

I felt as though nothing made sense anymore. Like my world had been shattered by a man in leather pants. When Cassidy told me he was my brother. I wanted to crumble. To know this strange, unknown woman, Grace Kingsley, was my mother. It frightened, scared, distress, dismay me. It was also what people called fear. To know this crazed woman who was apart of Latnok was my mother meant Cassidy was my family. I couldn't be sure if Cassidy was lying, but I had no way to be sure. There was determine and fear in his eyes. As I clenched his neck tighter his body withered against the brick wall. I couldn't, no I wouldn't, release the grip of my hand from around Cassidy's neck. I stared into his eyes trembling in fear, but stiff and still showing him bravery. But did bravery mean to conflict external pain upon someone, even for the right reason? Could he really be my brother? I was broken, yet still holding Cassidy's fraud neck in one hand. "You're lying," but how could I know? I remember nothing about my life, nothing till I woke up in the forest covered in placenta. It was this pink gooey substance my father/creator, Adam Baylin, made to create Jessi and I. Adam Baylin who was also- maybe Cassidy's father. Adam Baylin was a scientist, creating embryos of humanoids in metallic crates. Which not only was Michael Cassidy recreating but also the formula for the placenta. My mind played colorful tricks like a crashed USB drive merging and crashing the only information I had. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. Cassidy's eyes rolled to the back of his noggin, his head tilted as his chin rested at the curve of my thumb and pointer finger. He was suffocating!

She was right. My mother was right… I have changed. My humanity was driven away with my constant lies and fights. Nicole saw right through my face and my cold hands. I didn't even know if she saw me as Kyle anymore, but the boy in the woods again unaware of everything. Sometimes I didn't think Nicole wondered if I was anything like my father- driven to fight for what's right. If I killed Cassidy he'd leave Jessi alone and the Trager family, but if I didn't he'd tell Latnok about this. But then on the other hand if I killed him and Latnok doesn't hear from him they'd come looking for him then me. There was no win-win or lose just more complication. The decision was hard, kill my brother or save my family. Killing was much harder than saving. My grip loosens and so did my choice. I had chosen to save my humanity. Which meant Cassidy would live. When my hand dropped to my side, Cassidy dropped with a hard thump almost sundering slowly down the brick wall. He rested motionless, arms strung to his side like boiled noodles and legs apart. His jet-black hair, showering his structured face.

"Cassidy?"

There was worry in my voice now, almost trembling. "Cassidy?" I listened keenly for a heartbeat, gazed heavily at his chest. The beat swayed through my ears like a clock.

Click, click. That was his heart beat, slow, steady and thicker than a clocks voice. He was alive, but barely out cold for I don't know how long. I reached into my back pocket for my telephone looking for the only man I could trust more than Foss. Declan. I would have called Foss, but bringing him into this once more would get him into the idea it's time to leave again. Which I promised the Trager family that I wouldn't leave ever again. It was the biggest mistake I had ever made. As I set the phone to my ear I let it ring till a click and a voice following after said, "Hello?"

"Declan I need you." As I gaze down to Cassidy, he's still unconscious likely fast asleep. I hear Declan sigh beneath his breath. "Is it important?" Starring down at him once more I knew Declan would be glad to see this. "Yes, please come quick." The Trager family didn't come home yet and it worried me even more. I shouldn't be standing here waiting for Declan to see this, but I should be going to The Rack to make sure they're there where Cassidy said they would. The Rack was a coffee shop that Josh worked at, but also where Lori, Amanda and I liked hanging out after school. The place I supposedly killed Jessi in to save Cassidy. Which was my biggest lie besides saying I'm fine when I'm not. I needed Cassidy's trust so he'd tell me his plan about our fathers work. So Foss, Jessi and I devise a plan to fake her death in saving Cassidy and in return I found out the truth, which I wished I didn't know. After ten minutes Declan had arrived then Jessi and Amanda? I rushed to Jessi's side, "Jessi no one's suppose to see you." Now that Amanda had seen her she couldn't tell. I then glared at Amanda, running a searching gaze along her soft completion. Her calm, inviting blue eyes warmed my heart and gave me an uncontrollable funny feeling in my gut. It felt like my stomach and pancreas was having a tug-a-war and I was the rope being pulled. It hurt, but strangely felt right. This feeling was what humans called butterflies, yet I felt no wings flap against my insides. "Don't worry, she won't tell." Jessi was serious; she glared heavily into my eyes. And I believed her.

"Amanda, are you okay?" I reached for her elbow and tried to pull her into a hug in which Amanda welcoming embraced. Her head fit perfectly in between my neck and shoulder blade and she muttered yes. "Nate saw us, but he won't talk." Jessi stepped forth heaving her arm from away from her side and letting our fingers twine as we held each others hand

"Why's that?" " 'Cause he won't be leaving our view for awhile." "What's that suppose to mean?" Declan reached Jessi's side and raised his eyebrows in suspicion. Jessi and Amanda led us outside to Amanda's Silver Volvo to her back trunk. Amanda popped the trunk and silver eyes glared back at Declan and I. A thick, brawny man with shaggy brown locks looked at us as if we opposed a threat to him. He had a blue bandana tied around his mouth and a tied rope around his legs and arms. It was Nate from the Campus I went too. Cassidy second hand man. "That's great. Cassidy's out back, tie him up and put them in my room."


End file.
